The present invention relates to a centralized lubrication apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus adapted to supply lubricant oil to a multiplicity of machine tools in a centralized fashion.
It is customary practice in the field of machine tools to provide lubrication systems individually for individual machine tools for supplying lubricant oil.
When a machine tool is continuously operated for an extended period of time, lubrication oil must be replenished due to limited capacity of an oil supply tank of the lubrication system. This replenishment has conventionally been done manually.
With the recent advent of unmanned operation of machine tools, unmanned replenishment of lubrication oil is desired.
When using a plurality of machine tools, if storage tanks and lubrication systems are provided for individual machine tools, then there is the problem of increased space needs and costs.
If one storage tank is connected to the lubrication oil tanks of a plurality of machine tools, the problem relating to increased space need may be solved, but a large pump is then required, which causes another problem.